This invention relates generally to Hepatitis C Virus (HCV), and more particularly, relates to mammalian expression systems capable of generating HCV proteins and uses of these proteins.
Descriptions of Hepatitis diseases causing jaundice and icterus have been known to man since antiquity. Viral hepatitis is now known to include a group of viral agents with distinctive viral organization protein structure and mode of replication, causing hepatitis with different degrees of severity of hepatic damage through different routes of transmission. Acute viral hepatitis is clinically diagnosed by well-defined patient symptoms including jaundice, hepatic tenderness and an elevated level of liver transaminases such as Aspartate Transaminase and Alanine Transaminase.
Serological assays currently are employed to further distinguish between Hepatitis-A and Hepatitis-B. Non-A Non-B Hepatitis (NANBH) is a term first used in 1975 that described cases of post-transfusion hepatitis not caused by either Hepatitis A Virus or Hepatitis B Virus. Feinstone et al., New Engl. J. Med. 292:454-457 (1975). The diagnosis of NANBH has been made primarily by means of exclusion on the basis of serological analysis for the presence of Hepatitis A and Hepatitis B. NANBH is responsible for about 90% of the cases of post-transfusion hepatitis. Hollinger et al. in N. R. Rose et al., eds., Manual of Clinical Immunology, American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C., 558-572 (1986).
Attempts to identify the NANBH virus by virtue of genomic similarity to one of the known hepatitis viruses have failed thus far, suggesting that NANBH has a distinctive genomic organization and structure. Fowler et al., J. Med. Virol. 12:205-213 (1983), and Weiner et al., J. Med. Virol. 21:239-247 (1987). Progress in developing assays to detect antibodies specific for NANBH has been hampered by difficulties encountered in identifying antigens associated with the virus. Wands et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,076; Wands et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 83:6608-6612 (1986); Ohori et al., J. Med. Virol. 12:161-178 (1983); Bradley et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 84:6277-6281 (1987); Akatsuka et al., J. Med. Virol. 20:43-56 (1986).
In May of 1988, a collaborative effort of Chiron Corporation with the Centers for Disease Control resulted in the identification of a putative NANB agent, Hepatitis C Virus (HCV). M. Houghton et al. cloned and expressed in E. coli a NANB agent obtained from the infectious plasma of a chimp. Kuo et al., Science 244:359-361 (1989); Choo et al., Science 244:362-364 (1989). CDNA sequences from HCV were identified which encode antigens that react immunologically with antibodies present in a majority of the patients clinically diagnosed with NANBH. Based on the information available and on the molecular structure of HCV, the genetic makeup of the virus consists of single stranded linear RNA (positive strand) of molecular weight approximately 9.5 kb, and possessing one continuous translational open reading frame. J. A. Cuthbert, Amer. J. Med. Sci. 299:346-355 (1990). It is a small enveloped virus resembling the Flaviviruses. Investigators have made attempts to identify the NANB agent by ultrastructural changes in hepatocytes in infected individuals. H, Gupta, Liver 8:111-115 (1988); D. W. Bradley J. Virol. Methods 10:307-319 (1985). Similar ultrastructural changes in hepatocytes as well as PCR amplified HCV RNA sequences have been detected in NANBH patients as well as in chimps experimentally infected with infectious HCV plasma. T. Shimizu et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 87:6441-6444 (1990).
Considerable serological evidence has been found to implicate HCV as the etiological agent for post-transfusion NANBH. H. Alter et al., N. Eng. J. Med. 321:1494-1500 (1989); Estaben et al., The Lancet: August 5:294-296 (1989); C. Van Der Poel et al., The Lancet August 5:297-298 (1989); G. Sbolli, J. Med. Virol. 30:230-232 (1990); M. Makris et al., The Lancet 335:1117-1119 (1990). Although the detection of HCV antibodies eliminates 70 to 80% of NANBH infected blood from the blood supply system, the antibodies apparently are readily detected during the chronic state of the disease, while only 60% of the samples from the acute NANBH stage are HCV antibody positive. H. Alter et al., New Eng. J. Med. 321:1994-1500 (1989). The prolonged interval between exposure to HCV and antibody detection, and the lack of adequate information regarding the profile of immune response to various structural and non-structural proteins raises questions regarding the infectious state of the patient in the latent and antibody negative phase during NANBH infection.
Since discovery of the putative HCV etiological agent as discussed supra, investigators have attempted to express the putative HCV proteins in human expression systems and also to isolate the virus. To date, no report has been published in which HCV has been expressed efficiently in mammalian expression systems, and the virus has not been propagated in tissue culture systems.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of assay reagents and assay systems to identify acute infection and viremia which may be present, and not currently detected by commercially-available assays. These tools are needed to help distinguish between acute and persistent, on-going and/or chronic infection from those likely to be resolved, and to define the prognostic course of NANBH infection, in order to develop preventive and/or therapeutic strategies. Also, the expression systems that allow for secretion of these glycosylated antigens would be helpful to purify and manufacture diagnostic and therapeutic reagents.